fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Jet
Jet, real name Sarusuke (サルスケ Sarusuke) , is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild's team Shadow Gear. Appearance Jet is a young, slim man with orange hair. He has a pointed nose and a small, protuding, triangular-shaped molar, upper left molar, along with a chipped portion on the lower row corresponding it. He is generally seen wearing a brown coat with cottony necklines that fall down to his thighs, a violet shirt underneath, and dark pants that are tucked inside tight, black boots. Jet is rarely seen without his fancy hat.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 History Jet was a childhood friend of both Droy and Levy, and later joined Fairy Tail with them, forming the team Shadow Gear. He holds the record for the second fastest rejection, after confessing his love to Levy and being rejected in two seconds. His real name is Sarusuke, with his nickname, 'Jet', presumably coming from his type of Magic, God Leg. Synopsis Macao arc Jet is first seen drinking with Droy and another unnamed guild member upon the arrival of Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3 When Natsu starts a brawl, Jet joins in with the rest of the guild members, and is seen with the rest of Shadow Gear when Makarov breaks it up, and bring the guild to order.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 6-14 Daybreak arc Jet is seen with the rest of the Shadow Gear team at the request board, when Levy is inquiring about the Duke Everlue Mansion job.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 Phantom Lord arc Along with the rest of Shadow Gear, Jet is beaten and bound to a tree in Magnolia's southern entrance park by Gajeel Redfox in an attempt on the Phantom Lord Guild's part to provoke Fairy Tail into war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 19-21 After the war ended thanks to Makarov and Natsu, Jet returned with the other healed from the assault.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 15-16 Fighting Festival arc As Gajeel joined Fairy Tail, Jet and Droy decided to take revenge against him for injuring Levy. They lured the Dragon Slayer, who was on his way to perform an assigned task, outside of the guild, where Team Shadow Gear had gathered. The team's members, save for Levy, who was hiding behind a tree, tried to start a fight with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 14-16 When Gajeel asked as to why they called out to him, Jet and Droy stated that it wasn't right for someone to non-chalantly accept tasks on behalf of a guild that he has destroyed in the past, only to receive a reply of indifference from Gajeel, provoking the two Mages into a fight. Jet was the first to strike, using his Magically-enhanced speed to land high-velocity kick on Gajeel, sending the latter flying. This was later followed by Droy's Plant Knuckle attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 17-18 Despite Levy's pleas for him and Droy to stop, they continued to beat up Gajeel until Laxus Dreyar appeared.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 20 Laxus "aided" them by trying to kill Gajeel, despite Jet's request for him to stop. As Gajeel protected Levy from an lightning bolt from Laxus, Jet came to the realization that Gajeel never fought back against them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 24-25 As Laxus made his play for the guild, Jet and Droy tried to aid Alzak Cornell and wanted to save Levy as well. But when the time to battle each other came, Alzak defeated him and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 15-18 This made them a little upset with him later, but they really wanted a rematch with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 12 Edolas arc The Edolas version of him seems to be one of the candidates for strongest in the guild, along with Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 18 S-Class Trial arc He is seen celebrating the arrival of Lisanna to the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 3 A few days after he, along with some guild members, take a lot of jobs in hope to be picked as one of the participants in the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, during this period the Shadow Gear Team was disbanded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 7 In the ceremony were master Makarov told who were the ones taking the trial, he gets happy for Levy's approval.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 16 Moments later he argues with Droy about who will be Levy's partner but their bickering stops once Gajeel propose himself to be hers, saying he'll make her bigger and stronger. This causes shock to both Droy and Jet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 11-13 Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: Jet uses a Magic called High Speed a.k.a. God Leg, that appears to dramatically increase his speed and boost both his strength and agility. Appearances in Other Media Jet appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, he is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Trivia *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorceror Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Jet is that Levy is here as well. He wishes to be a movie star in the future. Has a good relationship with other members of Team Shadow Gear. The most difficult mission for him was due to an interference by an extremely fast mage with a mohawk and a pair of sunglasses. It is also the first time he suffered a loss in terms of speed. Major Battles *Shadow Gear vs. Gajeel Redfox *Gajeel Redfox vs. Jet & Droy *Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack Connell References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members